


There Once Was a Rare Pair in Fandom...

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crack, Limericks, Multi, READ AT YOUR PERIL, i'm not even sorry, rare pair challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Literally just a bunch of silly rare pair limericks for CYOA April
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/Camille Montes, Eve Moneypenny/Wai Lin, Felix Leiter/Hinx, James Bond/Eve Moneypenny, James Bond/James Bond, James Bond/Vesper Lynd, May Day/Pussy Galore, Q/Jaws, Q/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	There Once Was a Rare Pair in Fandom...

**Author's Note:**

> For CYOA April #14 Desert Rosa - make a fancreation for a rare pair you have not created for yet. These are all rare pairs I have not created for yet. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Thanks to Mely and Christine for some of the pairing suggestions. The rest were taken from the 2019 007 Fest rare pair prompt table, which I did not fill at the time.

There once was a rare pair in fandom,

Though their combination seemed quite random. 

Clearly they did not know

Which strange ships we do sow 

When we’re all stuck in lockdown in tandem. 

-

When his time machine made a great fumble,

Q could find no bed partner to tumble,

But soon Jaws came along

With his massive dong

And his big steel teeth made Q’s heart crumble. 

-

When Wai Lin came to visit from China

Eve at once wanted to wine and dine her.

It was love at first sight,

They were at it all night,

Bond joked they must have set a timer. 

-

The CIA can tell something stinks, 

Because Felix is now dating Hinx.

Has he gone to the bad?

Or is this just a fad?

I am really hoping this ship sinks. 

-

In Macau, on that one fateful night,

Eve and Bond set a new flame alight.

But is her prowess with a razor,

And all the orgasms he gave her,

Enough to make true love take flight?

-

When it comes to great pairings in fanon

This one I don’t want to abandon

Because Eve and Camille

Are a pairing so real

I’m so sad we don’t get it in canon.

-

With Q’s backstory we just don’t know,

Which way does his morality go?

Not such a clever boy,

While with Bond playing coy,

He’s shagging Silva on the down low. 

-

When the poker game Bond first was thrust in,

After a woman he found himself lusting.

When he cradled dead Vesper,

He thought he would detest her,

But he’s only sad she dared not trust him. 

-

In a bar where all the Bond girls go,

May Day met someone she wanted to know.

Now with Pussy Galore

She tears up the dance floor

Instead of killing men in one single blow. 

-

After a quantum mirror went quite wrong,

James Bond found himself faced with… James Bond. 

“Well, who is this fine man,

With his ears, and his tan?

He’s so hot, and his hair is so blond!”


End file.
